A New Girl
by Twilight-Princess5545
Summary: Kayla Emerson and her younger sister Haley are starting a new life in a new town. Kayla is going to Seiyo Academy, how will she disrupt the guardians, and who's their new enemy? AMUTO! Rated T, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**HEEY! Everyone's favorite Princess here! This is an Amuto story! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer!:**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY SONGS MENTIONED!**

**Kayla's POV**

My name is Kayla Emerson, I'm 12 years old, I have a younger sister, Haley who's 6, and we're orphans. Well not any more, it was luck we were adopted together. Our new parents are the Johnsons, they're an older couple, but they like us and treat us nice.

The Johnsons are rich, and they own a mansion on the edge of the woods. Haley likes it here, but that's because she doesn't remember our parents. I was 8 and she was 2, this has been harder on me then her. The only things I have of my parents are a locket with a picture of the four of us, and a silver music box my parents gave me when I was born.

Enough depressing talk, today's my first day at my new school. The uniform is basic, but I was allowed to change it slightly. I'm wearing black jeans under the red plaid skirt, and black biker boots that stop at my knees. I have a red and black tie instead of the all red one, and I added silver wings into the back of the jacket. The school approved my changes, so now all that's left is actually showing up to my classes.

The wind picked up as I was walking past the cherry blossom trees, and it blew my white hair into my face. I stopped walking and took out my skull ribbon, carefully tying my long hair up, leaving only my bangs in my face. Even tied up my hair was long enough to reach my chest, I need to get it cut soon.

My bangs were still bugging me but I left them to cover up my scar, it's just above my right eye, and most people stare at it because it's shaped like a crescent moon, and I don't like explaining where I got it from. The last time I had to be when we were adopted, and that was a month ago.

I was thinking about when I first moved in and didn't realize there was a crowd near the school gate, that is, until I ran into someone. I fell backwards and landed on my butt, I looked up to see a girl holding her hand out to help me up. I ignored it and got up on my own, after brushing off my skirt I mumbled an apology and continued forward. The crowd parted at my glare and I entered the school yard, first thing first, I need to find my class room. Taking out the paper I'd gotten the day before, it said a Hinamori Amu would be my guide around school. Great, just my luck, they didn't even give a description of her.

The girl from earlier is standing with a group of weirdoes' and they were all staring at me, so I rolled my eyes at them and turned away. A minute later I could hear someone approaching, so I spun around and glared at whoever had the guts to bug me. "Are you Kayla? My name is Amu, and I'm here to show you around." I raised an eyebrow and finally looked her over, she was a pinkette, and taller than me by three inches. She didn't strike me as important, but then again who cares.

I sighed and picked up my bag, "Whatever, can we get this over with? I don't want people thinking I've become friends with you." She seemed surprised at my comment, but led me to the classroom anyway. The teacher thanked Amu and told me to wait for her to introduce me.

I leaned against the wall by the door and listened for my cue. "Alright class, we have a new student. Her name is Kayla Emzon." I walked in and glared at the teacher. "I-is something wrong?" She asked.

I nodded and wrote my name on the black board. "My name is Kayla Emerson! Make note of that, if you call me anything else I'll ignore you." Putting down the chalk I turned to my classmates. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes and sat in the only empty seat left, it was the seat in the far corner, right by the window. Quietly I took out my IPod and put in my ear buds. Before long I was listening to Love the way you lie, by Skylar Grey. When class ended I took out my ear buds and I was able to hear people whispering about me.

"She's so different." "Why is one of her eyes red?" "I heard she was kicked out of her last school." "I wonder if she's single." At that comment I stood up and walked out the door, did any of those things matter, why can't they just ignore me?

I followed the class to art, something I'm good at. The teacher told the class we had to work in pairs and draw each other. Wow, this seemed unfair to me, I'd rather jump out the window, and we're on the third floor. "Now who doesn't have a partner?" I raised my hand, a bored expression on my face. "Good, Ms. Fujisaki and Ms. Emerson, you two will be a pair." I looked up to see one of the weird girls Amu was with this morning. The reason I think they're weird is they were all wearing capes, and they seemed to stand out.

She walked over and took the seat opposite mine, "I am Nadeshiko." Her voice was quiet and polite. "Do you mind partnering with me?" She asked after ten minutes of silence.

I stared at her, was she some freaking princess or what? "Look, I just don't want to make friends with people like you. No offense but I don't even want to be at this place, so let's cut the chit-chat and just do the assignment.

By lunch I was so angry I could have set the whole school on fire, that is, until I saw someone I knew. I ran right up to him and hugged him. "No way, Kit-Kat, what are you doing here?" I looked up at Ikuto and smiled for the first time this week.

"I was adopted finally, Haley too. Some rich old couple, but they're not my mom or dad. What are you doing here Iki?" I laughed at his nickname, Ikuto and I are like brother and sister, he used to come by the orphanage and play with me and Haley. Sometimes he'd bring Uta too. Speaking of which, "Where's Uta? I haven't seen her in forever, but I heard she's famous now!"

Ikuto smiled, but stopped when he looked over my shoulder "I'd love to talk more Kayla, but I've got something to do. I'll meet you after school and we can catch up." I smiled at him and watched as he walked over to the male blonde weirdo. They seemed to argue, and then Ikuto left. Now before you get any ideas, Iki and I are like family. We don't like each other in _that_ way, so please don't think we'll ever date.

I grabbed my lunch and walked out to a secluded part of the school yard, there is a greenhouse and not much else. I sat in the shade of a tree and watched the clouds float by. When I was sure no one was around I closed my eyes and started singing Rolling in the deep, by Adele.

When I was done I heard clapping and opened my eyes to see Amu and the weirdoes' from this morning. They were smiling, well except for the blonde guy. "What are you doing, are you following me?" I growled at them and stood up. Brushing off my jeans I went to push past them but the blonde guy grabbed my arm. "Let go you freak!" I didn't seem to faze him, but the others seemed worried.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "How do you know Ikuto?" I was surprised, but it only lasted a second.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and told him, with my darkest voice, "That's my business, and if you _ever _touch me again, I'll rip that arm of yours right out of its socket." I pushed my way past them and walked back to the classroom. What was their problem, I can be friends with whom I wish.

**Amu's POV**

We were in the garden when our Charas told us there was a girl singing right outside, and that she was really good. We all went outside to see the new girl sitting against a tree, her eyes closed, and singing. When she was done I couldn't help clapping, and the others joined in, well except Tadase. He just kept staring at her like there was something wrong with her. The new girl, Kayla, opened her eyes and glared at us. "What are you doing, are you following me?" I still can't tell if she's acting tough or if she really feels this way about us. Kayla stood up and started to leave but Tadase grabbed her arm, we stared at him in surprise. "Let go you freak!" she yelled and I jumped, but Tadase glared at her in return.

He seemed to be thinking his next move, and then he asked a strange question. "How do you know Ikuto?" This had us all staring at Kayla, who seemed to grow furious. She yanked her arm out of his grip and shot us all death glare.

"That's my business, and if you _ever _touch me again, I'll rip that arm of yours right out of its socket." Tadase shrank away from her, but Kayla didn't seem to notice, instead she pushed her way past the rest of us and headed back to the school.

I looked at my old crush, Tadase seemed stunned by Kayla's words. "What did you mean by your question Tadase, does Kayla really know Ikuto?" I asked him. The others asked similar questions as we re-entered the garden.

Tadase sat down then spoke, "Before I came here I saw Ms. Emerson run up and hug Ikuto. He hugged her back and they talked for a bit, that is until Ikuto saw me. He walked up to me and I asked him about her but this caused him to get angry, after a small verbal fight he left."

I looked at my friends and could tell we were all thinking the same thing, who is Kayla Emerson?

**How's this for chapter one? I hope you like my story enough to come back and read Chapter 2. Kayla is a lot nicer then she seems, but you'll see that for yourselves if you keep reading!**


	2. Fifi and Crona

**Chapter 2! YAY Here it is!**

**Kayla's POV**

I walked to the front gate and saw Ikuto standing there, waiting for me. "We can talk, but we also have to get Haley. She'll be glad to see you too." We walked to Haley's school, and then I remembered something I'd wanted to ask for a while now. "Ikuto, you remember when you found that egg a while back?" He stopped walking and starred at me, seriousness filling his eyes. "I have two, did you ever learn what they are?"

I could tell Ikuto was thinking it over, "When they hatch, you'll know. Trust me, it's more fun this way." His smirk caused me to laugh, so I shrugged it off, Ikuto hasn't ever lied to me, so I trust him with my life. "Is that Haley, she's gotten so big."

Haley notice me and came running, than she saw Ikuto and her smile grew. "Iki, Iki! Guess what, we have new house, it's so big! Iki, you have to come over, pwease!" Haley used her puppy eyes, Ikuto was helpless. So we headed back to the new house, Haley standing in between us and holding our hands. As we reached the mansion gate I let go of her hand, took out my key, and unlocked the gate. "It's so big, right Iki, I like it, my room is filled with this many toys!" She spread her arms out wide.

Haley dragged Ikuto to the house as I locked the gate, it was a rule the Johnson's have, the gate is to be locked at all times. I started to catch up but stopped when I heard a rustling noise, turning around I saw a little girl about Haley's age. "Are you a friend of Haley's?" I asked her.

The little girl looked up at me and I smiled at her. "My name is Ami, Haley's in my class." I unlocked the gate and Ami smiled at me, "Are you a pwincess, you look really pwetty like a pwincess." I couldn't help but blush, this is one of the sweetest little girls ever. "Ikuto, its Ikuto!" Ami ran down the driveway and jumped on Ikuto. I locked the gate back up and ran to the others.

"Ami, does your sister know where you are?" Ikuto asked the young girl. Ami shook her head with a mischievous smile. "How about we play for an hour, then I take you home. You know how your sister gets when you go off on your own." I led them into the house, and Haley showed them to her room. It felt like the old days, when Ikuto would stop by the orphanage and play with us. When it was time for him to get Ami home, I felt sad. Ikuto promised we'd hang out again, and we said our good byes.

**Amu's POV**

When Mama went to pick up Ami from school the teacher told her Ami had left already. We looked and looked for her, finally after an hour or so, Ami came home. "Ami, papa was so worried, where have you been?" Papa was kneeling down on the floor and crying as he hugged my younger sister.

"I met a pwincess, she was really pwetty. I played with her and Haley and Ikuto, the pwincess lives in a big house and they have lots of fun toys! Mama, can I play with Haley and the princess again?" Ami used her doe eyes and papa started taking pictures.

I spoke up first, "Ami, who's Haley?" This got her attention.

"Haley is in my class, she just got here. She has curly red hair, and yellow eyes, and fweckles. She lives with the pwincess."

Mama smiled and picked up Ami, "How about you invite them over to play here, is that okay Ami?" Ami nodded and I went upstairs to find Ikuto lounging on my bed.

Ran, Miki, and Sue were talking to Yoru, but stopped when they saw me, "Who's the princess Ami keeps talking about, and don't lie to me, Ami said you were there."

Ikuto smirked at me and stretched, "Someone sounds jealous, don't worry, the 'princess' Ami's talking about is a good kid who's had a bad life. Well bye Amu, it's time for me to go." Just like that he left through the balcony door, Yoru tailing him.

"Don't worry Amu, Ikuto wouldn't let something happen to Ami." Ran sat on my shoulder and smiled at me, I just hop she's right.

**Kayla's POV**

I poked the eggs again, one was red and orange like fire, and the other was black and had clocks decorating it. I wonder when they'll hatch, just as this thought came to me I heard the cracking sound and watch as both eggs glowed. When it was over, in place of the eggs were two mini girls. One had red hair, and a dress that glowed like fire, the other had white hair and a black dress. "My name is Fifi." The red haired girl spoke up.

"And I am Crona." The white haired girl said softly.

"We're your Charas, or your would be selves!" They said together. I stared at Fifi and Crona, they were cute and Ikuto did say I'd know when they hatched.

"I guess you know who I am, oh, you need a place to stay." I quickly grabbed a large doll house Mrs. Johnson had given me. "Here, this will be your home, I hope you like it." They each chose a room and settled down. "It has been a weird day today, but it wasn't all bad." I turned off the light and went to bed.

**TIME~~SKIP~~**

I was awoken by a hand covering my mouth, "Shush little one, I have a proposition for you. If you wish to protect your little sister, you'll agree to do as I say." He took his hand away and I stayed silent. "Good, now I want you to work for me, I am looking for the embryo. It is much like your Charas' before they hatched. What I need you to do is create X eggs, this will draw the embryo. Now before you say no, let me tell you that the embryo can grant any wish, even one to bring back your parents, or if you'd rather, I can help you find their killer, I believe he also gave you that retched scar over your eye." I reached up and placed my hand over the scar, how could he possibly know this?

Taking a deep breath I thought about his idea, no one would believe me, and now here's someone who can help me… "Okay, I'll help you, but if you even approach my little sister, the deals off." We shook hands and he gave me the phone number he'll use to contact me.  
**So Kayla's on the dark side like Uta and Ikuto, you saw that coming didn't you? Sorry if it didn't surprise you… See you soon!**


End file.
